This invention relates to the creation of audiovisual recordings of live performances. In particular, this invention relates to the creation of, and the preparation of statistics on, live performances, particularly entertainment and sporting events.
Live performances, particularly entertainment and sporting events such as basketball, baseball, wrestling, boxing, soccer and hockey, to name but a few, often are recorded on audiovisual media. Teams involved in sporting events also create segments or highlights, i.e., short clips, of these recordings for purposes of analysis, training and coaching, as well as for promotion. Apparatuses for creating audiovisual clips are known. Such apparatuses consist, however, of complex, often specialized, audiovisual equipment. This equipment, while effective, is expensive and difficult to use.
Sports teams also create detailed statistics of sporting events for purposes of analysis, training and coaching. These statistics can be created during the game or by watching an audiovisual recording of the game.
There is a need, however, for a system and method for creating audiovisual clips from a performance, such as a sporting event, and for creating a corresponding statistical database relating to these clips, which is uncomplicated, user-friendly and uses relatively inexpensive equipment.
In one aspect, the present invention provides a method for creating video clips of activities occurring during a performance, and creating a corresponding database of information relating to the video clips. In accordance with the invention, a first video recording of the performance is prepared. A database associated with the computer also is prepared. The database includes characterizations of pre-defined events describing activities that may occur during the performance. Input indicia are assigned to each of these pre-defined events for an operator""s selection of the event""s occurrence during the performance. In response to the selection of one of these input indicia, first data identifying the occurrence of the event are transmitted to the computer. Also, in response to such selection, second data identifying the segment of the first video recording where the activity corresponding to the event is recorded also are transmitted to the computer. The first data and the second data then are correlated in the database, and the segments from the first video recording are copied to a second video recording. The first and second video recordings preferably are analog video tape recordings. In an alternative embodiment, the first video recording is a digital recording and the second video recording is an analog video tape recording.
The invention also preferably includes playing the first video recording in a playback device, displaying the performance on a video monitor in response to this playing and selecting the input indicia for each of the pre-defined events during the displaying of the performance on this video monitor. The invention also preferably includes controlling this playback device from the computer.
In a further preferred embodiment, the invention preferably includes also controlling from the computer a recorder for recording the segments from the first video recording onto the second video recording.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a system for creating video clips of activities occurring during a performance, and creating a corresponding database associated with a computer of information relating to the video clips. The system includes a playback device for playing a first video recording of the performance. The system also includes means for establishing in the database for recognition by the computer a plurality of pre-defined events, each of these pre-defined events corresponding to one of a plurality of activities that may occur during the performance. Means for assigning user-selectable indicia to each of these pre-defined events also are provided. The system further includes means for selecting the user-selectable indicia corresponding to an activity of the plurality of activities upon the occurrence of the activity during the performance.
The system also includes means for storing in the database, in response to selecting the user-selectable indicia corresponding to an activity, first data identifying the corresponding event. The system also includes means for storing in the database, in response to this selecting, second data identifying the segment of the first video recording where the activity is recorded and a pre-determined starting point and ending point of the segment. A recording device for copying the segment from the first video recording onto a second video recording also is provided.
The playback device preferably comprises an analog video tape recorder, and the first video recording preferably is an analog tape. In an alternative embodiment, the playback device is a digital recorder, and the first video recording is a digital recording. The system also preferably includes a video monitor for displaying the performance during playing of the first video recording.
The system also preferably includes a monitor associated with the computer for displaying the user-selectable indicia corresponding to each of the pre-defined events and a mouse for selecting the user-selectable indicia. The system also preferably includes means for transmitting a plurality of control signals from the computer to control the playback device and recording device and means for displaying a plurality of user-selectable control buttons on the monitor for selecting these signals.
The system also preferably includes means for recording alphanumeric data from the database onto the second video recording. These data preferably include a title for each of the events corresponding to the activities recorded on the second video recording.
The system and method of the invention are particularly applicable to performances involving games.